1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video searching methods and video searching systems, and, more particularly, to a video searching method and a video searching system that are applied to an auxiliary searching of an original video.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern life, a video surveillance system having a camera module is widely installed in a public region, such as stations, shops and roads, to provide security and prevent crime commitment. The video surveillance system can also help searching men or lost objects. No matter what the use is, analyzing and searching the original video recorded is a key step.
However, since the original video records events lasting for as long as hours or a few days, it takes time and money to analyze and search the original video. A conventional video displaying system can only display video is a quick mode and jump to display videos at a time axis. Therefore, a user can only watch a video screen of a specific time point every moment, and cannot watch all of the objects-of-interest at different time. The conventional video displaying system also cannot provide any corresponding information of contrast and time among objects. Another type of video displaying system that is used to compile films can display complete video screens according to a time sequence. However, since the time segment during which the screen can be displayed in one time is very short, and the non-key portion of the original video cannot be excluded, the video displaying system has a limited effect of searching video objects.
Therefore, how to provide a novel method to understand and search video contents, break through the limits of the conventional method in the time dimension, and display the key contents of the video completely is becoming an urgent issue in the art.